ultimate_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Uchiha Clan
The Uchiha clan (うちは一族, Uchiha Ichizoku) is one of the four noble clans of Konohagakure, and are reputed to be the village's most powerful clan, boasting shinobi that are very talented and battle-oriented, quite similar to Saiyans in this respect. After forming an alliance with the Senju clan, they founded Konohagakure. History The Uchiha clan descended from the elder of the two sons of the Sage of the Six Paths. The elder brother inherited the Sage's "eyes", powerful chakra and spiritual abilities. When it came time for the Sage to choose a successor, he questioned the two on what course of action they would follow to bring order to the world. The elder believed that power was the way to bring peace, while the younger believed love was the way. The Sage favoured the ideal of the younger brother, and therefore designated the younger as his successor, causing the elder to be filled with jealousy and hate. From the younger son descended the Senju clan who would be the eternal rivals of the Uchiha. However, the Uchiha suffered another more dangerous curse: a passionate love that can become a bottomless well of despair the moment the one they care for most is dead. Abilities The Uchiha are famous for their powerful chakra, exceptionally strong techniques, and natural aptitude for anything combat-related. The clan possesses an innate aptitude for Fire Release nature transformation, with even the youngest of members able to use it from just observation. As such they have created several and use this nature transformation more skilfully than any other. Their signature technique is the Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique. Clan members are not recognised as adults by the rest of the clan until they can successfully use this technique. The Uchiha clan is also highly known for their mastery of ninja tools. They themselves invented many shuriken move sets which required the use of thin metal wires, one example being the Windmill Triple Blades technique. They are also somewhat skilled in barrier ninjutsu, having created the Uchiha Flame Battle Encampment which, still holding to their natural affinity for fire, created a barrier that burned whatever came in contact with it. The Uchiha clan are also feared for their powerful Sharingan, a kekkei genkai which gives them the ability to see the "colours" of chakra, allowing them to analyse and copy their opponent's skills, along with a number of other abilities. Only a select few members of the Uchiha clan manifest the Sharingan. Due to their natural affinity for battle, and their proficiency with ocular genjutsu, many ninjas consider it more tactically favourable to flee rather than face an Uchiha shinobi in one-on-one combat. Among the techniques granted by the Sharingan, the Izanagi and Izanami are deemed to be forbidden, due to their effect of rendering the user blind in exchange for creating genjutsu capable of escaping death or trapping the opponent without failure. Though the clan are feared for their Sharingan, these eyes are highly coveted. Beyond the stage of a fully matured Sharingan lies the Mangekyō Sharingan, a far more powerful version of their signature eye technique. However, frequent use of the Mangekyō Sharingan deteriorates the user's eyesight and results in blindness. Only by taking the eyes of a sibling can one's vision be restored, a process that results in the creation of an Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan (永遠の万華鏡写輪眼, Eien no Mangekyō Sharingan). The intricacies of the Mangekyō Sharingan were only discovered after decades of trial and error, implying that many Uchiha throughout history had made the attempt to gain the Mangekyō Sharingan. It is also possible for clan members to awaken the Rinnegan, however, this requires Senju DNA to be integrated into their body, either naturally through birth (i.e. an Uchiha-Senju hybrid) or artificially. Trivia *Uchiha is another way of pronouncing "uchiwa" (団扇, fan), which is the Uchiha clan symbol. Uchiwa can be used to fan flames, making the flame hotter — referring to the fact that the Uchiha is a clan of fire techniques users. *Most of the powerful techniques exclusively used by the Uchiha (Tsukuyomi, Amaterasu, Susanoo, Izanagi, Izanami and Kotoamatsukami) are named after Shintō deities from the Japanese creation myth. *The clan has various places affiliated with them: ** **A senbei shop that is famous throughout the village. **A shrine as well as a secret meeting place under said shrine. **A river which runs through their compound. **A supply base in Sora-ku that Hebi visited for supplies. **A hideout. Category:Naruto Category:Clans